


Kinky Kit

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Gabriel and Sam [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge: Sabriel Edition, Kink, Kit - Freeform, M/M, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Description: The title is as it suggest. Kit!Sam meets Human!Gabe. In a different society, different universe, kits are more or less live-in baby sitters, helpers, nannies, assistants, maids, etc. Gabe decides to hire kit!Sam as a live-in maid.





	Kinky Kit

Gabriel anxiously moved around the living room of his small, one story, house. He was expecting the new maid to arrive soon and his nerves were all in a jumble. Why, you may ask? Because this was the first time someone was going to be living with him, excluding his brother for those two weeks when he came to visit. Gabe didn't have much time to think about it because the doorbell rang.

"You are not a kit," was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he opened the door.

The male kit cleared his throat. "Yes, I am." His ears twitched in annoyance.

"No way!" Gabe laughed before spotting the slow moving tail. "Okay, maybe you are."

"Can I come in, please?"

Gabe stepped to the side and wordlessly invited the kit in. "You're kind of big for a kit. Got a name?"

"Sam. Yeah, I get that a lot," He said dejectedly. "Look-?"

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel, if you want to send me back-"

"Send you back?" Gabe's eyes widened. "Not happening. I finally have someone that can clean the ceiling fan." He said as he led Sam into the living room.

"What happened to your coffee table?" Sam asked, nothing the broken remains off to the side.

"Fell off the latter this morning, while cleaning the ceiling fan, duh. Did you think I was wrestling in here or something?"

"Or something." Sam just shrugged, making the zipper pulls jingle and dragging Gabe back to the fact that he hadn't let Sam settle in yet.

"Come on, let's me show you to your room." Gabe waved Sam over to the basement door. Sam just hoped that it wasn't dark, smelly, and/or mold-covered.

Nope, Sam thought as the bright lights turned on. Definitely not dark, smelly, and/or mold-covered.

Sam walked forward looking around the large room. It was decked out with light beige walls and white trimming. There was a living room type area and a small T.V. along with a comfy looking bed and a lamp sitting on top of a nightstand.

"The bathroom is through that door." Sam saw Gabe point to his right. "And the closet is behind the door closet to the bed."

Sam swallowed nervously. Normally, these things came with rules and conditions, at least for a kit. "So, what are the rules?" He asked softly.

"Um… don't eat my sweets. And if you do, just let me know so I can add it to the grocery list."

Sam looked at Gabe like he grew a second head before just nodding.

"Cool," Gabe smiled and clapped. "Okay then, get settled in and come meet me in the living room. I'll give you the grand tour."

 

It has been about a month since Sam moved in with Gabe to be his live-in kit maid. He was enjoying himself. Gabe was nice, he ate well, slept in a nice bed, had a room all to himself, and Sam didn't feel like he had to do "certain" things. Though, he had to admit. Avoiding a certain topic, almost any topic, with Gabriel was impossible.

Sam sat quietly on the couch as he read his book, tail carefully tucked away from his employer.

"So…" Gabe drew out. "You like your tail played with?"

"I am not continuing this conversation." Sam said quickly.

"Why not, Sammy?" Gabe pouted. "There's nothing wrong with liking your tail getting played with. Even tugged."

"Gabe, stop." He said before shutting his book and going to his room.

Gabe sat back on the couch, crossing his arms and pouting.

As he made his way down the stairs, Sam thought back to last week when this whole tail pulling business started. He had cleaned the ceiling fan on and off since he came to live with Gabriel; he had no problems doing it. All Sam really needed was a stepping stool, the Swiffer duster, and he was golden. He'd let his tail swing back and forth as he concentrated, Swiffer-ing the dust away.

One day, Gabe had walked up behind him and Sam hadn't noticed. His tail went right in Gabe's face, while Gabe tried to swat away. Unfortunately, he caught it in his hand and stroked the length of Sam's tail. Sam let out an embarrassingly loud moan before jumping away from Gabriel and rushing off to the bathroom. When he came back out, Gabe was gone and Sam finished dusting.

Now, Gabriel wouldn't stop asking about his "tail kink," as he put it. And though Gabe said not to be ashamed of it, Sam was! How embarrassed would you be if someone stroked or tugged on your tail and you moaned?!

Sam sighed before plopping into bed, deciding to take a short nap before starting dinner.

 

Gabriel knocked on Sam's bedroom door and called out his name. He shook his head and got no response; he thought Sam was ignoring him for what he said earlier. Instead of waiting for an invitation, Gabe opened the door and descended the stairs.

"Come on, Sam. You can't-" Gabe stopped short when he spotted Sam napping on his side, his tail completely out and about. His eyes widened when Sam just laid there… Without another thought, Gabe went over to the bed and gently stroked at Sam's tail. It brought out a subtle moan from Sammy and Gabe tried not to laugh or blush at the situation. He did it again, being a tad bit rougher than the last stroke and it had Sam groaning, his tail flicking.

Gabe knew it was a huge invasion of privacy, but being who he was, it didn't really bother him. He took mercy on Sam's tail, this time only, and carefully woke up Sam for dinner. Gabe made a mental note to stroke Sam's tail when he was least expecting it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Author's End Note: Sorry, sorry. I know the ending seemed rushed, but I was running out it close to a thousand words.


End file.
